A conventional mechanical hard disk has mechanical parts and has a low input/output (IO) performance. An existing system-level device capable of providing a storage function mainly uses a mechanical hard disk as a storage medium, and the design method of the product (for example, a personal computer, a server, or a storage array) is based on the low IO performance of the conventional hard disk.
In recent years, a solid state disk (SSD) has emerged, featuring almost no mechanical parts and a very high IO performance. The performance of the system-level product designed by using the solid state disk may be further improved.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical architecture of an existing storage array (for example, network-attached storage (NAS) and storage area network (SAN) devices) is an X86 architecture, and the system is connected to a user end (for example, a server) through a user interface chip. A Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) bus switch chip interconnects peripheral components such as a user interface chip and a storage interface chip with a central processing unit (CPU).
In the process of writing data input by the user interface chip in the prior art, under the control of the CPU, the data is first written to a memory connected to the CPU/north bridge chip; the data is cached in the memory and is mirrored to another memory connected to the CPU/north bridge; then the data is written from the memory to a non-volatile storage medium under the control of the CPU. When data is written by using the existing manner, a lot of PCIE links are occupied, and the further improvement of the system performance is affected.